Summer to Remember
by deleteddddddddddddd
Summary: Clare and Alli are headed to Miami for a summer of fun! Clare an Alli come across two guys that turn their trip upside down. Dralli and Eclare! R&R My first story give me a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer to Remember**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**A/N: Clare and Alli are still friends and they never met Drew or Eli..**

**Sorry, there might be more Dralli than Eclare just 'cause I loved that couple sooooooooo much!**

**Alli's POV**

Pink strappy heels? Black studded heels? BOTH! Now how do I pack this…? "SAAAAAAAAAAAAV!" "I'm on it!" he replied. Aaah the power of littler sisterness! 23 hours and 33 minutes till Clare and I leave for Miami. Summer of fun and passion…..

**Clare's POV**

"Oooh you should totally where this!" Alli squealed. She dangled a leather minidress in front of my face.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" I told her.

"Well you're not getting a guy in your Grammy's hand-me-downs!

"I think my style is…..special!"

"Yeah, sure….SPECIAL ED TEACHER! Saint Clare we're in the 21st century! You dress like an Amish wife!"

"If a boy only likes me for my flaunted assets or clothes than he's not for me! I'm done packing and I think we should leave before we miss the flight!"

**Alli POV **

I wish Clare would just let loose! Its the SUMMER!Meet some hot beach babe fall in love and NEVER see them again! At least its like that in my favorite book, Summer to Remember!

(After the plane flight still Alli's POV)

Finally we are at our beachouse timeshare! It's quite nice. It has two bedrooms a hot tub in the back and a fully stocked fridge compliments of mom. Yummmy!

"I think it's time to partay!" I tell Clare.

"I dunno Alls isn't it a little early? Why don't we...unpack,yea! Unpack!

"NO WE ARE GOING NOW!"

I put on my a black tight fitting dress with my black pumps.

"Wow. Alli you look amazing!"

I did a 360 turn while saying "I know!"

"Clare, I know EXACTLY what your wearing!"

**Clare's POV**

"I cant believe I let you do this to me!"

"Aww shut up Saint Clare YOU LOOK hot! I did you a favor! C'mon let's go!"

We arrive at the nightclub and it is packed and wild. I've watched one episode of Jersey Shore with Alls but I never really _experienced_ it before. So I went staight to the bar to sit and chill.

"I'll take a water, thanks" the bartender laughed at me.

"She'll take a whiskey and so will I." said a strange voice. **(A/N: Eli sounds like a whiskey/bourbon type of guy to me)**

"No I WILL NOT" I raged as I whipped around to see a very good looking boy with the greenest eyes.

"Hi, the name's Eli." said the cute boy. I was still angry.

"Oh, is it." I retorted.

"Please, allow me to apologize. I thought that-"

"I can't order a drink on my own!"

"No, that bartender here was giving you a hard time about ordering a glass of water." He glared at the bartender, who shrugged.

"I'm fine uh, thanks."

"We should dance."

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as he took my hand and we approached the dance floor.

**Alli's POV**

I was dancing my butt off. I think I danced with everyone. I was getting whistles by lots of guys! I loved the attention! The DJ out of nowher decides to play a slow song for no reason. So I sat at the bar. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT Clare is slow dancing. With a boy. I am going blind. The boy is pretty cute. Go Clare! What time is it? 3:00 a.m! I don't mean to be a party pooper the club is closing in 30 minutes! "CLARE!CLARE!" She looked annoyed. "SORRY WE HAVE TO GO!" Finally she came!

"Why did you ruin that?" Clare whined.

"Club was closing. Soooo did you get his number? Did you kiss him!"

"No I gave him my number and no again."

"I wish I found me a summer babe! He is soo gonna call you tomorrow!" I squealed in happiness!

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning my hair was a mess. I wanna go to the beach today! What should I wear? Hmmm. Pink bikini and pink wedges. Beautiful!I strutted my way to Miami Beach looking fabulous! I sat in a lounge chair. Suddenly a shadow came across me.<p>

"Hello beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer to Remember**

**Thank you LuvIsInTheAir4Clare for reviewing ;)**

**Chapter 2**

**Alli's POV**

"Hello Beautiful."

I heard that silky smooth voice and my heart skipped a beat but I managed to stammer out a few words.

"And who might that be," I said flirtatiously.

This boy was hottttttttt! He had a muscular body and spiky brown hair. His eyes, oh his eyes, were the most electrifying blue I've ever seen. We continued to flirt for what seemed like hours.

"Sooo where are you from?" I asked

"I'm from Miami and you?"

"Toronto I'm here for vacation. Alli by the way."

"Nice, I'm Drew. So what do you have planned tonight?"

Ah the moment I've been waiting for! Now what am I doing tonight. Nothing. What about Clare? Oh God he's waiting for an answer and I've been standing here smiling like an idiot.

"Um Uh Nothing, nothing at all, but I'm here with my friend and-

I got a text from Clare.

_He called me! We R goin 2 The Dockside Grill. Is it ok?_

"Never mind I'm doing nothing!" I say

"Cool, how about The Dockside Grill tonight at 8?" He said, flashing me his pristine smile. I almost fainted._ Get it together Alli!_

"I-I would love to!" I squeal.

**Clare's POV**

Alli still hasn't texted me back yet. She told me she went to the beach. Wait is this her?

_Aaah! I met the hottest guy and we're goin 2 the Dockside Grill too! :) What are we gonna wear!_

Wooh! That's great I kinda felt bad I was gonna leave her alone. Wasn't that convenient! Oh my gosh! she's right what am I gonna wear?

I spent all day talking to Eli he is so…. Amazing! We talk about anything…. Everything. I feel like I've known him forever. Maybe Alli's romance novels might just come true….

"Clare!"

I hear Alli's sing-song voice walking in. Boy do I know that voice all too well.

"Who is that guy you met at the beach?"

"His names Drew. He's super cute and nice and charming and-" she sounded like TinkerBell on crack.

"OK, he sounds great. OMG its 7:00!"

"I know he's so awesome. WAIT IS SEVEN O'CLOCK. It takes me an hour to do my hair!"

Our house looked like a laundromat blew up. We finally decide what to wear.

**A/N: On this site there is all the outfits for Summer to Remember:.com/summer_to_remember/collection?id=1401012**

We finally decide what to wear and then KNOCK KNOCK

"Clare answer it!"

"NO YOU ANSWER IT"

"I dont even have my panties on YOU GET THE DOOR!"

I got the door but I wouldn't let him in.

"Hello, so you must be Clare, hi I'm Drew" Alli was right. He was good looking.

"Alli's still getting ready." I peered around Drew in search of Eli.

"Looking for someone?" Eli jumped from behind Drew and startled me. His crooked smirk taunted me. \

"Eli!"

"Clare I finally got my sexy panties on!"

The boys and I laughed.

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT DREW WAS HERE" Alli came out looking as red as a tomato.

"Sooo, how about them sexy panties?" Drew mimicked. We all burst out into more laughter. Alli glared at him with the "You ain't seeing these panties look" and Drew tensed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer to Remember**

**Thank you DralliForeverrr (I love your stories!), thank you Emily-Danielle-123, JJB88, degrassilover1011, and KJRaza97! I appreciate you taking the time to read! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

**Drew's POV**

Wow. Alli looks amazing! Clare does too but Alli looks...wow. I think we hurt her feelings but her um... reached The Dockside Grill at last after a very awkward car ride. Alli fidgeted at her dress and her hair the hold ride. I never knew ho rosy her cheeks were against her chestnut skin. Maybe that was her blushing…

***At the Dockside Grill***

"So how are you girls?" Eli slurred stifling a laugh.

"I'm fine, I've been enjoying the vacation." Clare replied politely.

"Good." Alli murmured.

"Well my stay has been way better since I met you." I said with a smile. Red leaked into her cheeks as she nervously smiled and bit her lip. I grinned wider.

"Hi! I'm Emily and I'll be your server this evening. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"I'll take a coke." I said

"Strawberry Lemonade!" Alli and Clare blurted simultaneously.

"Root Beer." Eli replied.

"Where do you guys plan to go in Miami?" I asked.

"Clare hasn't gone to Miami Beach yet!" Alli nagged. Clare rolled her eyes.

"We've been here for 3 days. You don't expect me to have seen the whole city yet!" The waiter came back with our drinks.

"Strawberry Lemonades, a Coke and a Root Beer for the extremely handsome gentlemen." She said with a wink.

"Is there anything-"(she leaned in closer) "_Anything_ I can do for you." She purred to us.

"NO!"Alli and Clare scolded! The whispered to each other and out of nowhere—Alli pulled me by my shirt and her lips interlocked into mine. Out of the corner of my eye I see Clare doing the same.

"We-we'll take the check!" Eli and I stammered.

**Alli's POV**

That skank had some nerve! She ended our date. Ugh!That girl should just Ugh!That is what I get for going on a date with an extremely hot guy..tsk,tsk. Wait Igot a text from Drew:

**i lovd our date so sad it ended so you want to come by Eli'll be ther so Clare can come and we could do something.**

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _*Breath Alli Breathe Play it cool. How do I respond? *_

"CLARE!WE ARE GOING TO ELI AND DREW'S HOUSE OKAY!" *_Oh God what do I wear* _*Baby,Baby,Baby, oooh*

**Alli? u there?**

_*Oh jeez respond idiot!*_

**i am we're up for it give us 20 minutes txt me the detes and we'll be there ok ;)**

*_WTF? What is with the wink sign! I'm such a dork!OMG we have 20 minutes to get ready!*_

**136 seashell ave**

* * *

><p><strong>Alli's POV<strong>

Their house is very nice. It looks a lot like ours. I could tell they cleaned up. The house smells like air freshener, AXE cologne and...POPCORN!I reached the living room and saw Drew on the couch. Clare was greeted by Eli and escorted to his room. I came and plopped on the couch and chimed,"Hi!"

"Hey. So what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know your pick!"

"OK. Transformers."

We were halfway through the movie and he asked me something.

"At the restaurant, you kissed me because...?"

"I don't knowww." I babbled.

"You were jealous of that waitress!"

"Was NOT!" I insisted

"Ok..back to the movie."

"Drew, I wish when I first kissed you it wasn't to turn off some flirty waitress, but that it was because of something else" I looked down sheepishly.

His gleaming blue eyes stared down at me. My heart began to thump out of my chest and I wondered if he could hear it. We were inches apart at that moment. His hands brushed my cheek gently but shaked a bit. He finally pressed his soft lips onto mine. My fingers ran through his hair as his hand grabbed my waist to pull me close, I began to straddle him. That moment felt like forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back sooooooo sorry it's been FOREVER! I don't kno what you guys thought of last chapter's last paragraph, it was just an experiment. Well let's get back to business! Starting with...**

**Chapter 4**

**Eli's POV**

**(A/N: This is happening while Drew and Alli are hanging out)**

Come on dude it's just a girl. Not that serious right? Oh my god here she comes. Look cool, look cool. **CRASH!** I tried that suave lean thingy and I fell, HARD. Clare came running to me. She looked like an angel. Even worry lines look good on her porcelain face...

"Eli! Are you okay?" She screeched. She kneeled down to me."Eli you have a cut." she whined. She pulled out a first aid kid and pulled out this wipe and placed it on my forehead. It stung. REALLY BAD, but I hid it really well.

"Eli, are you crying?" Okay so maybe not so well...

Then she gently placed the band-aid on it and kissed my forehead. I don't deserve someone as sweet as Clare. After that she looked down I could see the pink creep up on her face.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do all that. I'm a man." She snickered at my last statement.

"What? I'm tough!" I argued

"Oh really. A real man wouldn't cry over a wet wipe."

"I-I wasn't crying I was sweating. Through my eyes."

"Sure...Honestly I love a sensitive guy." She cooed as she leaned in closer. I leaned in and she whipped her lush curls across my face. I've just been played. Play it cool. Wait don't play it cool because look where that got you. She was mocking me. I grabbed her waist and swung her to me. She was laughing the whole time. Eventually she was on my lap.

"I'm not sensitive." I crashed my lips onto her and we made out for what seemed like hours.

**Clare's POV**

I've never kissed a boy. Well, not like how I kissed Eli...his lips molded perfectly in to mine. I'm smitten...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaaaaaaackkkkkkkk! **

**This chapter is 4 u JJB88 ;) *wink wink* heehhee**

**Now where was I...**

**Chapter 5**

**Alli's POV**

Last night was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! I'm glowing. ALOT. Wait are we together or friends with benefits thingy? Don't ask. This is a fling. My heart flutters when I'm around him...

_*baby,baby,baby,ooh*_

_Hey. how are you? -Drew_

it's 9:00 a.m. Awww. Drew thinks about me in the morning.

_Alls where r u we are gonna go 2 the beach 2day -Clare_

I was hoping to go on a date with Drew again but I can't abandon her. *lightbulb*

_Call Eli, I call Drew we can double. pweez :'( I wuv you_

That would work. Oh god I always forget to text him back. Oh god do it!

_I wuv you 2 lol -Drew _

Crap! I texted Drew what I was suppposed to text Eli. Oops!

_Well. Are we going? -Drew_

_Do you even know where Drew?_

_Nope._

_The beach._

What about Clare?

_Meet me at the beach Clarebear -Alls _**(To Clare Duhh)**

_I'll see you there ;) -Alli _**(**_**To Drew)**_

I'm gonna look sexy! Watch you world here comes Alli! Shorts+Purple bikini top+Silver cover up+Sparkly hoops+Floral wedges=cuh-uuuuuuuuteeeee!

**(A/N: If you want to see the outfits go to polyvore . com and search: Summer to Remember. It'll be the one with the pink bikini on the cover.)**

**Clare's POV**

I guess we're going to the beach...should I be simple or revealing. I don't know. Just be yourself. If Eli likes you even when you cuss him out at the bar then he'll like me now. I wear normal beach wear. I think.

*At the beach*

**Eli's POV**

Who's the man? I'm the man! I kissed Clare and I liked it! The taste of her watermelon lip gloss. Ohhh yeahh. I'm suave. Walking on the beach, looking cool. Hey random surfer dude. Look romantic. Walking on the shore. Walking in the shore. Haha.

"Wassup Drew."

"What have you been smokin' you've been acting crazy since last night."

***Smack***

"What the hell, man?"

"I see people do it in movies." Drew shrugged.

"Here comes Alli!" He sounded like a 13 year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert. Alli walks towards him and they hug. Very dramatic-like. Like in the movies. Slow motion and everything. Clare comes and hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. Sweeeeeet. She smells like flowers. Heehee flowers. After a while I see Alli and Drew PDA-ing it up in the water. Piggy-back rides. Man there making us look like crap. After a while we have a PDA contest.

"OK. This is dumb." Clare complains.

"It is but I like getting a piggy back ride." Alli pouted. Drew puts Alli down and Clare and Alli have a water fight. Eventually both of them on soaked. I'm drooling like an idiot. And Drew pushes me into Clare and there was a domino effect. Me-Clare-Alli meet water. Alli and Clare are having a heart attack over their hair.

"!" Alli whined.

Drew was sitting their busting his guts laughing. He looks like a balled up tomato in the sand.

I get up and we start wrestling. Alli and Clare pop up and instantly go into cheer mode.

Drew Drew he's my man. If he can't beat Eli's Whoops! Nobody can!

Go Eli! Go Eli! E-L-I Eli!

This was very embarrassing to wet girls cheering for two guys wrestling on the sand. I swear this is a movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been 2 long! I tried that whole 'You give me ideas thing' and I don't like waiting. I just couldn't help myself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the lines.**

**Chapter 6**

**Alli's POV**

**(The next day)**

Everything has been said that she and Eli will be at some Vampire Fiction Convention thingy. So that leaves the ouse to Drew and me…

"Hey, babe." He says as he hugs me from behind. I love that. It's so sweet of him.

He leads me to the couch and I plop down. I gaze at him through my huge chocolate brown eyes.

"What is it about me that you like so much?" I ask with a singe of nervousness.

"Well first you're smart," He kisses my fingertips, "You're witty," He kisses my hand, "You're incredibly hot…" His kisses work until he's centimeters from my lips, "And you're the best kisser," My cheeks flush and I could tell he loves watching me blush by the glimmer in his eye.

"Oh am I," I tease. I give him a soft peck on the lips and poke him on the nose. He begins to tickle me. We roll of the couch and on to the floor. I am on top of him in a questionable position.

"I see you guys are busy..." Eli snickered.

"OH MY GOD ALLI!" Clare runs around the house having a panic attack while Eli struggles to catch her.

"It's not what it looks like!" I insist still on top of Drew. I could still see Drew's face smiling. Widely.

"I wish it was…" Drew mutters. "Of course you do. And to think it was to happen." I slyly roll of Drew's statuesque body. I swear he looks like he's straight out of an Abercrombie & Fitch catalog.

"Vamp-Con ended early so I wondered if you guys wanted to grab something to eat and then I found you guys dry humping on the floor." Eli states.

"First, we were tickling each other on the couch and we rolled of the couch. Thus the questionable position. I bet if you guys haven't barged in we would me making out right now. Second, I'm hungry let's go." Drew utters.

Clare finally found her sense and stood next to Eli. "You-breath-gave-breath-me-breath-a-breath-heart-breath-attack."

"It's okay Clare. Plus I think I need to spend some girl's time. While Drew figures out that I am NOT that easy." I said while whipping my hair around.

"BOOM!" Eli, hooted. "Can it be girl's and Eli time?" Eli asked sweetly. I see Clare fidget and I understand she doesn't want to spend time with me. *sniffle*.

"I'll guess I'll have to deal with Drew the rest of the day…." I tease swerving back to the handsome boy.

"Imagine what it's like dealing with him your whole life" Eli snickered. He and Clare walk out and we hug goodbye.

Drew is nowhere in sight. He tackles me and I scream. He kisses me on the neck while whispering,"You are SO that easy."

**Clare's POV**

Eli is so mysterious and unpredictable. He brings me to think. I don't know what to do when I'm with him. We are so alike. This may be cheesy but I' m the salt and he's the pepper.

"Ready for some Eli time!" he says wittily. "What do you have in mind?" I coax.

"Well, I don't know uhhhh…." Then we kiss. Not a little peck but something meaningful passionate. I'm frozen stumbling over my words. "Wow um,.. I think we could, um just hang out in your… your.. room." I studder.

He takes my hand and leads me to his room. Surprisingly all we talk about is Vamp-Con. **(I din't kno what else 2 call it)**

"I think the Edward should so ditch Bella." Argues Eli.

"Should not!"

"She is so boring. Way to depressed."

"She cares about Edward and he feels the same. So what are you Team Jacob now?"

"Nope. I'm Team Clare." He says as he leans in for another kiss. It was very, very nice.

"I think we should argue more often" I say. We are still kissing.

"I don't call this arguing." He nibbles on my neck slightly while I laugh.

"You little bloodsucker." I say.

After that we decide to go back down stares and Alli is in Drew's lap. Alli is giggling while Drew whispers stuff in her ear. Those two. They don't notice us at all. I have an idea.

"You are soo devious, Clare."

"Aww. I love your compliments." We creep behind the couch.

"BLAH!" Alli holds on to Drew in her killer grip.

Eli and I are laughing like crazy people.

"Have you two been here the whole time?" Alli asks.

'No we just creeped up on you two love birds."

"WHY!" they yell.

"Because it's HILARIOUS!" Eli said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Back-to-Back updates! I really want you guys to see the Summer to Remember outfits on . Just look it up. Special thanks to DralliForeverrr I put a little twist to your request. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Alli's POV**

**(That night)**

I'm bored. Clare and I promised to give Eli and Drew Boys Night. They didn't tell us where they went so Clare and I decide to hit The Marine tonight. I fish through Clare's closet to find her something to wear. Behind her clothes is a pox full of stuff that I bought for her to wear. I find something really cute and then we get dressed.

*At the Club*

I'm at a bar stool chilling drinking an Apple Martini. **(Their old enough)** and I feel hands on my waist. Thinking its Drew I come in closer. "What took you so long...?" I say. I see his face and give him a dirty look. "Who are you?"

"Who do you want it to be?" the guy says.

"You are obviously not my boyfriend so let me go" I try to wriggle out of his grasp but he just holds on tighter and brings me closer.

"Come on sweetie." He says while trying to kiss my neck. His breath reeks of alcohol.

"She said let her go." I recognize that smooth voice quickly. But there is a stern tone to it this time. Drew.

"Drew, help me." I cry. "She's not going anywhere." says the creep.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain. He was holding me so tight he was disrupting my blood flow. I saw an irritated look in his eyes. His fist ball up in anger.

"You're hurting her! If you don't let go I will rearrange your face." His patience was running low. My eyes are fuzzy now. I see it's dark in here….

I open my eyes to see a bruised and furious Drew, a crying Clare, and an anxious Eli.

"Guys what happened." I say worriedly. Last thing I remember is seeing Drew at the club angry.

"Well some prick tried to hit on you and he didn't catch the hint that you weren't interested. He was holding you very tight and I guess your blood flow got messed up. I punched him in his face and we started fighting. Then I saw you on the floor. I picked you up found Clare and Eli and then brought you home."

I was flattered, angry, sad, and grateful all in one.

"Clare, don't cry." I say and hug her. I then run to Drew and kiss him.

"You saved me." I said.

**I promise more EClare soon. Sorry it's sooooo short. **

**PRESS THAT BUTTON**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks, (AGAIN) DralliForeverrr for reviewing! Since a REALLY INTENSE storyline came into play, I am unable put my main focus on EClare. And I don't know how to write for that couple and never went CRAZY for them. But…**

**Eli's POV **

When Clare's tears surface I begin to see that sassy shell of hers crumble. She leaps into my arms in fear for her best friend. I instantly think of ways to use this to my advantage, but being the selfless, controlled man I am, I refuse to do so. Eventually she calms down and Alli embraces Drew in a helpless manor. Clare and I head to her (Clare's) room.

"Eli, would you…do that for me?"

"Is that a question? Clare," I take her hand, "Why wouldn't I do that for you. I would do anything for you."

I'm taken aback by the pressure of Clare's body against mine. We kiss and I feel her lips curl into a smile.

**Drew's POV**

That prick! he could go to hell. Alli is the sweetest, smartest girl I ever known who would want to hurt her? She deserves the best nothing but the best.

"You are the sweetest." Alli coos as she kisses me on the cheek. I see her big chocolate brown eyes twinkle every time she looks at me. I feel special and I want to make her feel special.

"Hey, you wanna go back to the lounge at the beach?" I ask.

"Awww, the place we met!" She says brightly.

"I was thinking something else…"she suggests while she toys at my buttons on my shirt.

**HA! Cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter and loooooong wait! Chow for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my friends! I am back! Hope you guys didn't give up on me! **

**I left you guys with a cliffhanger and I have been working on my newest story, Heal Me check it out please! Here we go!**

**Drew's POV**

I TOTALLY misunderstood what Alli meant by _something else_. So I'm stuck here on the couch watching The Notebook. Alli's wrapped in a blanket like a burrito sniffling.

Worst 123 minutes of my life.

"Noah and Allie die together." Alli says. "She remembered their love even with her dementia."

"That was an amazing movie." I say dryly.

"Really so we can watch it again!" Alli chirps.

"NO! I want to do _something else._" I refuse abruptly.

"Okay…. so what do you want to watch? Titanic, A Walk to Remember-"

"I want some intimate time." I whined like a 4 year old.

"I'm not going to have sex with you Andrew...not yet."

"YET!"

"Yes, yet. Now I will watch Titanic without you. The movie is 3 hours by the way."

"3 hours without your warmth I might die...like Jack did." I say.

"You've seen it!" Alli questions.

"Once. With my mom I know how it goes. Rose is in an arranged marriage with some jerk and tries to throw herself off the ship and meets Jack who convinces her not to. They then have a somewhat friendship. The jerk is worried by that but later Rose sneaks off with Jack to a party. Jack comes on to Rose and at first she rejects him and then asks him to draw her naked wearing only a diamond necklace that Jack was blackmailed for. Then they do it in a cargo hold. Lasly the iceberg hits and Rose is like'Don't let go' because they are in the middle of a very cold ocean. But Jack dies anyway."

Alli's eyes were then glossy and she pulled me to her body.

"Really! Again!" Clare screams.

**Clare's POV**

"I happen to think that Titanic is a heartwarming tale of a ship which jumps out of the water & saves lots of drowning people. Can I get a kiss now?" Eli says playfully while puckering his lips like a fish.

"Uh-No." I say jokingly smacking his lips.

"Awww. That's not fair!" He whines. I snap my fingers at Alli's dazed face.

"Wha!" She says curiously. She was too busy staring at Drew getting ready to go to the beach all shirtless and what not.

"I want you to stare at me like that…." Eli says.

"Oh you're lucky I gave you the time of day," I shot back at him.

"So are we going to go shopping or not?" I question.

"Uh yea, sure." Alli said all too quickly. OK my last resort. I pull her hair.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alli said.

"YOU wanted to go shopping with ME! So are we going or not!" I say impatiently.

"Ok I guess I deserved that….fine we'll go." She runs to Drew, pecks him on the lips and Eli swivels me around tango style and kisses me.

*at the mall*

"I'm sad. We have two weeks left and then we leave. I want to give Drew something to remember me by….." Alli said.

"I think I love Eli, I can't find anyone like him at Degrassi." I say.

"Then what are we going to do?" Alli asks.

"I don't know. You're not thinking about….." I say.

"Maybe….." Alli whispers.


	10. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! I've been contemplating whether or not to continue this story. I have run out of ideas and it seems like no one is interested anymore. Tell me what you think!**

**-DegrassiGrlie (Yes, I changed it) formerly DralliLuvrr (I still love Dralli.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back! I will continue because of Emily-Danielle123.**

**OMG, have you seen the Smash Into You Part 2 promo? Anyways...**

**Peter Pan says it best...**

**Here we !**

**Clare's POV**

****I am one hundred percent convinced that Eli is the one for me! His sexy smirk, his hypnotizing eyes...

"His sultry charm, his mysterious affections, his superior wit, blah blah blah. Okay Clare I know the reasons you oh-so love Eli. But when are you going to-" Alli intervenes

"I can't do that. What if I never see him again we are from different countries. I'm from cold Canadian winters and he's from hot Miami summers, we can't possibly-Alli are you mocking me!" While I was explaining to her Alli was mouthing my words and rolling her eyes. I've told her this numerous times that I just can't.

"Come on Clare the L-Bomb is nothing to worry about!" Alli assures me.

"Oh, really than how come you never told Drew that hmm?" Clare snapped back.

"Well that's cause Drew and I don't talk alot we just-"

"Stop it right there, I don't want to be all sick before the boys come." I joke.

"Look, I'll do it if you do." Alli compromises.

"But Eli already knows that-"

"That what?" Eli says hugging me from behind. Alli is silent as she was greeted with a passionate kiss from Drew. Wow, they really don't talk.

"That...you are the bestest ever!" I giggle.

"Well, I try..." He says goofily.

"Alli, Clare, today we will be taking you on a magic ride to the past!" Drew says picking Alli up and swirling her around.

"Yes,yes darling come with me..." Eli says imitating his best Dracula accent. We receive blindfolds and are brought to the boys' house. Eli takes me to his room, I believe but I still can't see.

The blindfold is removed and I see a table with a whole bunch of drinks and the room is lit with disco lights. Eli is sitting at the bar stool, winking at me gesturing to sit. I still don't drink so why is he offering me one-he is recreating the first night we met. Is this what the boys planned?

"Hi, the name's Eli." he said. I laughed as I responded with "Oh is it..." and sat on his lap.

"Do you know what I really hate?" He asked me.

"What?"

"Bartenders who give beautiful girls a hard time about their beverage preference." Eli tells me. I continue to giggle.

"Would the lady like to dance?" Eli offered.

"We should dance." I responded. The same amount heat attacked my cheeks as his hand grasped my own for a romantic slow dance. Eli held me the whole night.

**Alli's POV**

****The blindfold is off after a 30 minute wait I open my eyes to be on the backyard's wide patio. The patio is decorated with beach balls, lounge chairs and even a kiddie pool I lay on the lounge chair with Drew no where in sight. A husky and smooth voice greets me.

"Hello, Beautiful." The day at the beach. The day I met the handsome, charming, Drew Torres. I remember responding with a flirty comeback.

"And, who exactly may that be?"

"You of course." Drew said laying back in the chair with me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me.

"I'm from Toronto actually here for vacay..."

"I'm Drew."

"I'm Alli." I continue to go along with this until he asks me.

"What do you have planned."

"Nothing, I'm ready for whatever you have planned for me." I purred crawling over to him. He grabs my waist and pulls me in for a loooong night of kissing.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Hey! Well, I am all for listening to the reviewers, Emily, this is 4 u!**

**WARNING: Very FLUFFY chapter. **

**Very Short Too. This is the ending of Summer to Remember. There WILL be a sequel.**

**Alli's POV**

****"Wow." I say pulling away for air. Drew and I have been kissing for...I can't remember. I stare into his electrifying eyes. A smile plastered on his face and out of now where I say:

"Drew, I-I think I love you."

**Eli's POV**

Holding Clare is like being with an angel. She is so soft and mystifying. She drives me crazy. I want her to be mine, forever. Her presence makes me melt. It's crazy how I feel this way. I'm crazy because of her-and I like. Her deep blue eyes, her sweet auburn curls everything about her. When she walks by its the end of me. I, Eli Goldsworthy, am in love.

"Clare, I want you to be mine forever and-" At the same time we both say:

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of: Back to Reality<strong>

****Surprises

_"Your here?"_

Love?

_"I missed you. I missed being with you. I missed this." _

Lies

_"I give you everything and you do this."_

Jealousy

_"Why were you with that skank?"_

Hurt

_"I loved you. But I guess you won't do the same."_

Friendships

_"I like you. You're what I need. Let's be friends."_

Revelations

_"Maybe, it was me..."_

Threats

_"Look, he's going to be mine."_

Endings

_"What we had in the summer, it isn't enough right now."_


End file.
